YJ: The bet
by KaitouSpade
Summary: Robin and Batgirl make a bet. And Robin is determined to win but will he do it at any cost? Or will he lose and have to own up to the consequences of losing the bet?


Enter Robin. The boy wonder had been announced in the cave and the other members looked expectantly as he made his way to them only to notice something different.

Robin, the freaking ninja troll, was walking on his hands. He seemed to walk naturally as if he's been walking on his hands his whole life, which knowing him he probably had been. One other thing to notice was his cape was missing.

"Uh Robin? What the heck are you doing?" Artemis asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Either he had pro acting in his skill set or he was actually confused by what she meant. The smile that came to his face after though proved that he did know what she meant.

"I believe she means why are you waking on your hands when it would be much more convenient to walk on your feet," Kaldur said.

"Oh that. No reason really," Robin said quickly.

"Oh really?" Wally said, circling Robin. "What if I pushed you?"

"Hm, well first I'd question our friendship because that would actually hurt. You wanna break my arm Wally? is that what you want?"

"Stop being so dramatic Rob. But I guess I won't push you. I don't wanna be the one to answer to Bats when you come home with a cast. But seriously I know you. Though to be honest I feel like this is something you would do randomly by your voice I can tell this has an explanation."

Robin sighed. "Fine. I made a bet with someone and I have to walk around on my hands for the whole day, until seven thirty at least."

"You lost a bet? I find that hard to believe," Artemis said sarcastically. It was only three.

"Oh no no no no no. This IS the bet. If I stop then I have to cosplay as a character from My Little Pony and spend at least in hour and fourty five minutes in the mall. just saying if I happen to lose this bet, which I won't, I'll at least dress up as someone remotely cool looking like Gilda the griffon or someone from the wonderbolts. Oh or even the shadowbolts, their outfits are kinda cool..." he stopped when he saw the team looking at him with 'wtf Robin' written on their faces.

"I'm questioning why you know these..." Artemis said.

"Yes, I've watched it a couple times and even I don't know who the Shadowbolts are or Gilda..." M'gann said.

"What?! You need to watch every episode! ummm I mean..." Robin stopped himself.

"Oh my gosh. Robin's a brony!" Artemis laughed.

"hey! Batgirl made me watch it okay! So I'd understand the rules of the bet more! And I may have sorta got into it but didn't tell her I actually enjoyed it..." Robin said. "And Wally watched it too!"

Everyone turned to look at the speedster. "Well I um...Robin made me do it! He freaking tied me up so he wouldn't go through it alone!"

"ha! You got so into it though!" Robin teased.

"Did not!"

"Says the one who cried every time Fluttershy started to cry," Robin smirked. He'd switched to standing on one hand as he rested the other.

"So did you!" Wally protested, he noticed Robin's arm shaking and he quickly switched to the one he'd been resting. "Rob your gonna have sore arms tomorrow and I don't think you can keep this up for another...four and a half hours I think."

"Don't worry. I get a total thirty minutes resting time. I used 14 minutes so far so I think I can last a while longer before taking another break," Robin said.

"Why can't you just have a longer break? I mean it's not like BG will know."

Robin gave him a hard stare. "I'm not going to be dishonest Wally! I'm doing this bet by our rules."

"So just wondering," Conner suddenly said, everyone looked at him as if just remembering he was there in the first place. "What do you get out of this?"

"Oh yeah forgot to mention the other half of the bet. She has to sing whatever she says. No talking for her," Robin laughed. "And the best part is she has to. She can't stay home, She needs to stay out in public. Ya know. Ordering a cheese burger is always best when you sing your order to the cashier. Oh and she is allowed to explain but there is one small detail about our bet. You'll notice me in my costume, minus the cape, safety hazard. We both have to stay in our costumes during the bet. We even got Bats to approve it. He'd have our heads if he learned we were roaming around in our hero outfits in daylight but I am actually quite surprised he let us anyways."

"What does Batgirl have to do if she loses?" M'gann asked.

"She has to dress as me."

"two Robins? Is this her punishment or ours?" Artemis groaned.

"Not cool Arty," Robin said. "So whoever lasts longest wins."

"I thought it was till a certain time."

"it's either. If one of us stopped early then the other still has to keep going. Or if we both make it we o till one fails. Basically we need one winner and one loser.

"What if we get a mission?" Wally asked suddenly.

"Well I guess either I keep at it or I've got an interesting trip to the mall."

Almost as soon as he said it there was a transmission an announcement that Batman had a mission for them.

They went on the mission. It wasn't a hard one but Robin had managed to stay on his hands using up ten minutes of his 'break' when he had to fight off some thugs and save hostages. A bet wasn't worth risking innocent lives after all. As soon as they were to safety he flipped back into his handstand and he was doing great until he was overpowered and knocked to the ground. Fine, another minute or two was nothing. Still 6 minutes left. until he was pinned down and the guy on top of his began to punch his face and chest.

Robin could have easily fought him off but his arms were too tired. Maybe the bet wasn't the best idea after all. The man went for another punch but Robin, fighting the aches in his arms, caught the fist flying at his face, His lock pick popped from his gloved and Robin jabbed it at the bad guys fist. Drawing blood. the man swore and pulled away, giving Robin a chance to fling him off of him. Robin looked at his timer that counted his break minutes. 2 minutes remained.

He looked at the man getting to his feet and growled under his breath. "Shoot!" hissed under his breath and charged the guy. he kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Instead of resuming on his hands Robin ran out of the room.

 _'Everyone finished their job?'_ Robin said, via mindlink.

' _Just tying up the baddies. Everyone else out but us,"_ Kid Flash's voice came.

Robin heard a beeping and looked down at his timer. Times up.

Robin sighed and met up with Kid Flash outside and they returned to the bioship where the rest of the team were waiting.

When they were taking off Kid Flash looked at Robin and noticed something. "How much break time you got left now?" he asked curiously.

"None. Ran out about five minutes ago. Completing the mission was more important."

"Aw man dude that bites. And it's seven twenty, you only had like twenty five minutes to go."

"Don't rub it in. I wonder how BG did," Robin wondered out loud. He whipped out his phone and began texting. About five minutes later he got a text back. "seriously?!" Robin sighed.

"What?"

"She lost five minutes ago. I lost about 10. That means she won." Robin said as he texted the information back to Batgirl. When it came back Robin scowled at the phone and shoved it into his utility belt.

"Wait, does this mean..." Artemis started.

"Yes," Robin grumbled. "Ya wanna come help me find cosplay supplies? Another part of the rule was I had to make the cosplay myself."

Wally laughed. "Sure! I better charge my phone so I can get pics ha!"

Robin turned to look at him, a completely un-amused frown on his face. "Go for it, if you want a broken phone and probably a broken hand to go with it."


End file.
